2p! England x Reader
by Mepphylover
Summary: It all started with his friends following you. You never thought it would turn to this. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I'm sorry if this is terrible and short. I just need to get my creative juices flowing once again. Heads up: I'm going by some of their 2p!human names (ie. Oliver, Al, James, and Francois.)**

* * *

A tired sigh escaped me. The nations today couldn't seen to get along. Everyone had someone to yell at. While few others and I sat back to watch.

By the end of the meeting, nothing had been resolved. Everyone agreed to go home and have a deserved nights rest and continue their bickering at the next meeting. I couldn't wait.

Night had just fallen as I walked down the poorly lit streets of London. England had offered me to stay at his place and maybe give me and his other friends a tour of his country tomorrow. I kindly declined the stay but took up his tour.

Suddenly a small shuffle from behind me brought me out of my daze. I turned quickly only to find nothing, looking around and continuing to walk on. I felt like someone was watching me.

To get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere, I made my way to a small café England had taken me to before. It didn't take long for me to order a sweet treat and a medium _(fav drink)_. Sadly, the feeling of being followed didn't change once I was back outside. It was even worse since it was completely dark out. I hugged my jacket close to me.

My pace quickened and so did the pitter patter of feet behind me. This put me on edge. All that mattered now was getting to my hotel.

I started to sprint as fast as I could. The person, or people I realized, behind me ran, quietly yelling amongst themselves.

"Francy pants, try to tackle her with me. James, go around and..." One of them trailed off. Nothing else mattered as I kept running, speeding around the street corners. I glanced back once to see that there were two men trailing behind me. Only minor details stuck out. One had a deep shade of dark brown, almost red, hair, adorned with sunglasses. The other had blonde locks that came down to his shoulders and light stubble on his chin. If I didn't know any better, I'd thought they looked like France and America. But these two weren't the one's I had seen hours earlier.

A thought hit me.

"The second players," I whispered. My heart beat a mile a minute at this thought. The second players were the embodiment of a countries dark self, basically everything the country wasn't.

I hadn't even looked back in front of me when I smacked into a large being. My body hit the concrete with a loud thud.

There was a sickening crack and a jolting pain that was followed by darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my wonderful people! I am happy to see that some people actually like my last chapter. Your guys' reviews are my inspiration! Feel free to comment!**

* * *

I heard foggy voices, coming in and out like waves. They started to get louder until I could hear them clearly.

"... Come now gentlemen! Stay for dinner! I want you to meet our new guest!" This voice was new and had a British tent to it.

Someone scoffed. "Oliver, every time you bring another one home they end up gutted and dropped somewhere in a forest or some shit." He sounded familiar. I guessed that he was America."Ow!"

"You know what happens when you swear mister."

"Psch, whatever."

I faintly opened my eyes to try and get a hold of my surroundings. The bright light sent a jolt of pain through my head causing me to groan. The nations ceased speaking.

I could almost hear the smile on, who I guessed to be, Oliver's face as he said,"Oh she's finally awake!"

I tried to curl into a ball, to make myself as invisible as I could. Luckily, I wasn't tied up like I expected to be. My hands reached up to block the light as I looked around.

Everything suddenly became lighter when two strong arms scooped me up from my resting place. They placed me on a soft surface. A couch?

Nothing made sence.

My eyes fluttered open, finally able to take in light with subsiding pain.

I gawked upon seeing four men almost circling me. The one closest to me had strawberry blonde hair, matching baby blue vest and hot pink bow tie. He must've been Oliver. Next to him stood the red head from earlier. I noticed his fiery red eyes staring at me with slight interest. Second Player Canada, James if I recall, sat farther away with parallel France. They looked like the normal fun loving countries, just scruffier. Especially since France was smoking and Canada looked utterly indifferent.

My heart sped up as I remembered what America said.

Everyone Oliver had taken in ended up dead...

I tried to push far back in between the couch cushion. My arms hugged my legs close to my chest.

Oliver took notice."Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, love." His soft, sincere smile almost made me believe him. Almost.

I had to cough to find my voice."Wh-where am I?" The question came out as a hoarse whisper.

The English man replied,"You're at your new home! Isn't this exciting?"

My breath caught in my throat.

Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I shook my head softly to myself. I could never have my life back. My friends, family. What would they do? Would I ever see them again?

A hand came up to wipe a warm tear from my cheek. I looked up to see Oliver inches from my face. His smile became almost loving."Everything will be quite alright. You'll enjoy it here."

Before I could beg, he walked into the next room."I'll work on dinner. You all get to know each other!"

My eyes traveled to the other men. They seemed indifferent and barely acknowledged my presence. I felt inferior and powerless.

At this point, I could only hope for the best.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I love seeing that people actually like it as of now! I'll try to update every few days. Sorry if the chapters are so short. I get distracted a lot and cant focus for a long period of time... Anyways! Please review! It is always welcome! And see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovely people! I wanna hug every single one of you! You guys are amazing! I can't believe I'm in a community. *single anime tear* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The men talked mostly amongst themselves. I didn't try to get into their conversations but I felt lonely. My mind eventually wandered to the extravagant room we sat in. The walls had floral pink designs. Hanging on the walls were some pictures of the people before me. They had the same bored expression, unlike that of Oliver's. He seemed to always have that same smile.

The small living room was connected to the kitchen where I could hear Oliver humming a song. The open hallway also led to a staircase. I started to wonder how big this house could be.

"Hey doll face!" I looked to the person who's hand waved in front of my face. Al had an annoyed look on his face. "Took ya long enough," he muttered. I cast my eyes downward, hoping that he'd forget me. "Hey. Look at me." His firm hand grabbed my chin, bringing me to look him in the eyes.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some drinks?" It was more of a demand than a question.

I simply nodded my head.

He leg go of me. I walked past the three, towards the kitchen. They whispered something that I couldn't really hear.

As I walked into the kitchen, a warm aroma of food cooking greeted me. Oliver stood at the stove grilling what looked like... veggie burgers? I wondered how else the second players differed than the first.

Oliver turned, smiling when he saw me."Hello, poppet! What would you like?" I looked to the ground.

"Um... They want.. drinks." He hummed in reply. I didn't look up when he stepped closer to me. He grabbed my chin much like Al but softer. He gently pulled me to eye level.

"I'll get them something. While I do, do you think you can watch the food?" I slowly nodded. He smiled.

My eyes widened in shock as he kissed me. It wasn't slow. Just a peck, but still. My body betrayed me by blushing. This made him giggle.

He parted from me to move to the refrigerator, grabbing several beverages. He went out to the others without a second glance.

* * *

**Guys, I think I might just write the chapters like this. Short but sweet... I think that might have been a pun... Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I'm late on updates! School work and junk! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Hetalia Day! And I wanna hug every single one of you! You guys are amazing! I can't believe I'm in a community. *single anime tear* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I had conflicting emotions. But they could be solved later. Now, I just needed to do what I was told. Hopefully get on the others' good side.

Oliver came in a few moments later, empty handed."Thank you, love!" I moved out of his way, to his side. He glanced at me then continued what he had been doing."Do you know how to cook, dear?"

I looked up momentarily."S-some."

"Would you mind helping with dinner?" He still was occupied by the food. There was a lot it appeared he had to do.

"Um... Sure." I fumbled with my fingers."What should I do first?"

"We'll first, do you think you can be a dear and ask Francois and James what they would like to eat?" I turn, nodding as I go out to the other men.

They burst out in laughter from their previous conversation. Al and James start crying and wipe away their happy tears. Francois sits smiling to himself.

Eventually their laughter dies down and I try to speak up."Um... What would you and James... like to eat?" I ask France. His smile fades as he thinks. James responds first.

"Pancakes. Extra syrup." I give a small nod.

Francois finally answered."Anything. I don't really care." He gave a wave of his hand.

That helped none. But I didn't feel like questioning them. They had started drinking wine and beer and it seemed like by the end of the night, one of them would be drunk. But that's just a guess.

I made my way back into the kitchen."James said pancakes... And Francois doesn't care," I told Oliver. He turned to me, giggling as he smiled.

"Thank you, love! Now all you need to do is go get dressed in your new attire. Your new room's upstairs!" He moved to the doorway and called out."Oh, Al. Would you mind taking _(name)_ upstairs?"

Al took a moment to answer."Sure." I heard the couch creak as he walked over to where Oliver stood."Come on." He nodded for me to follow him.

I gulped, not knowing what to expect.

Al led me up a staircase. He pointed at the two first doors."That's my room. If you go in it, Oliver won't be able to stop me from killing you." He looked at me from over his shoulder. I nodded frantically, my heart pounding in my chest."And that's Francois. He doesn't really care if you go in. Just as long as you give him something in return." He chuckled. The way he said "something" made it sounds sexual.

My hopes just continued to fall.

Then there came the last door down the hallway."And this is your room." He stood outside the door as I tentatively opened the door and walked in.

The first I saw was pink everywhere.

It covered the entire room. From the walls to the bed. It looked quite like the living room.

My footsteps were muffled by the thick, hot pink carpet as I crept to the bed. On it layed dresses. Seven total. All... Pink. Some had designs of a baby blue. But it was subtle.

"Get dressed, doll face," Al said. He closed the door. I heard him lean against it.

My sigh broke the silence.

Maybe if I did all that they told me I'd stay alive longer.

I looked to the outfits and decided to pick the first one. It wasn't flashy like some of the others. Just a simple sundress. On the tips of it were little, embroidered cupcakes. Even though I didn't like any of this very well, I thought that extra detail was cute. Around its waist was a blue thick belt.

I undressed, putting it on. My clothes were set aside on the pillows. They could be dealt with later.

* * *

**Guys I made a Facebook page for my oc Mexico. Valentina Fernandez / APH Mexico. Please give her a like! And please review! It helps out a lot! See ya next time!**


End file.
